


Praise

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron NSFW Bingo 2018 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coming Untouched, Drabble, M/M, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Lance wasn’t sure when he’d first taken notice. But after some time, he just…knew.Or, rather, hethoughthe knew.





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I was hard at work writing a different fic, but I got stuck, so I decided to whip up this little drabble.  
> Requested by anon. I hope you like it!! I tried something new~
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes~  
> Please enjoy!!

Lance wasn’t sure when he’d first taken notice. But after some time, he just…knew.

Or, rather, he _thought_ he knew.

He’d been working as a temp at Galra Corporation for a few weeks, keeping his head down and hoping beyond hope that they’d hire him on full time once his stint was done, when he got moved from assisting the logistics department to being the stand-in secretary for the COO – who just so happened to be the CEO and President’s son.

Working for Mr. Sincline was…a challenge at best. And a nightmare at worst.

He was moody, sometimes cold, and often short with Lance. Still, Lance did his best. And because he had a front row seat, as it were, to all of Lotor’s dealings, he noticed something.

Lotor could not take a compliment.

If someone praised him on his work, he’d simply wave them off. But if they insisted, his face would flush, his ears turning red. And Lance found that _very_ interesting. _The_ unflappable Lotor Sincline. Bashful? Well, wasn’t that cute.

And Lance – having been under the man’s thumb for nearly a month at this point – decided to press his luck. He’d just finished reviewing a memo Lotor wanted sent out, but instead of going ahead, he called into his boss’s office.

“Yes? What is it?” came Lotor’s gruff reply.

“I just wanted to say that I’ve finished proofing and you did an excellent job,” Lance said. “You should be very proud of yourself, Sir.” There was a pause before his boss awkwardly cleared his throat on the other end of the line, his face without a doubt colored pink. Lance grinned.

“Very good. Thank you.” Lotor’s reply was clipped, his voice almost shaky. And Lance loved it.

From that moment, Lance went out of his way to compliment his boss on any and everything. From his new business cards he’d ordered to his choice of tie. And it was fun seeing the usually cool, calm, and collected man get flustered.

But it became very clear that Lotor was more than just shy, when Lance brought him his lunch one afternoon. Lotor was on a call, so Lance set the bag on his desk. His boss had been busy in his office all morning, so this was the first time Lance had seen what he was wearing. It was a new suit, custom-tailored, and it clung to Lotor’s body, accentuating every curve and muscle.

The phone call ended just before Lance was about to turn around to walk out.

“Thank you, Lance,” Lotor said, reaching for his lunch, the motion causing his button-up shirt to pull taut over his chest.

“I’m loving the new suit,” the words were out of Lance’s mouth before he could stop them. And he didn’t even pause when Lotor faltered, the bag of food dropping back to the desk. “Great color and the cut is-” Lance made a circle with his finger and thumb.

Lotor blinked, his cheeks tinting. “Thank you.” He swallowed. “You think it looks good?”

“Are you kidding?” Lance raised his brows. “You look smoking hot.” Then he paused, realizing he’d gone too far. Lotor wasn’t one of his friends or someone he was trying to pick up. He was his boss. His _temporary_ boss. “I mean…” Lance coughed into his hand, ducking his head sheepishly.

But when he returned his gaze to Lotor, he was surprised to see that the other’s flush had crept down his neck.

There was no way his boss didn’t receive such compliments on the regular, so Lance had a hard time believing he was just shy. No, there was something else.

Too curious to turn back, Lance continued. “Yeah, but you always look good,” he went on. “Like, the other day, when you were giving that presentation in front of the reps from Balmera,” he said, biting his lower lip.

“You were there?” Lotor asked, looking surprised.

“Well, I was late getting you your coffee, so I wanted to bring it in, but the meeting had already started,” Lance explained.

“And…” Lotor leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. “You saw my presentation?”

Lance nodded.

Lotor wet his lips. “And…what did you think?” Lotor’s mouth was slightly open, his breathing shallow as he waited for Lance’s response.

Lance gave a slow smile and stepped forward, leaning against Lotor’s desk. “You were absolutely flawless…”

Lotor closed his eyes, his breath catching as he visibly shuddered. When his lids fluttered open, his eyes were dark and his pupils dilated. “Was I?”

“Y-Yeah.” Lance knew he should have stopped there, but he put both hands on the desk, moving so he was close enough to feel the heat of the other’s skin. “You were perfect.”

And that was how Lance ended up sitting in his boss’s chair with his pants around his ankles, the other kneeling under the desk, his lips wrapped around Lance’s cock.

“Say it again,” Lotor panted when he pulled off to breathe.

“You’re perfect,” Lance gasped, throwing his head back and moaning as Lotor went back to work, swallowing around him. “So perfect…so good. Good boy…”

Lotor’s hand squeezed Lance’s thigh as he stilled. Then he released him, drawing back far enough to look at Lance properly, though his eyes were glazed. And Lance would have missed the delicious warmth around his cock, if he wasn’t so distracted by the wet spot on the crotch of his boss’s pants.

Lotor had come untouched. From a compliment.

This changed everything. And, needless to say, Lance’s _new_ hobby at work was a lot more pleasurable than just flustering his boss.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write Lance with a praise kink, so I mixed it up this time :D
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) and [send me a request](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron).


End file.
